whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Trinity Hive
Trinity Hive is a Wyrm caern situated in the deep gut of the grandmother thunderwyrm (Grammaw). History Originally founded by the Black Spiral Dancers that witnessed the first atomic bomb explosion in the world in the deserts of the Western United States, it has since become one of the most powerful hives in the world. As the Apocalypse approaches, the Trinity Hive gains power exponentially day by day as reality begins to fracture at the edges. The exact location of the Trinity Hive and its surrounding bawn (that is to say, Grammaw's body) changes from day to day as Grammaw burrows through the world. Sometimes it's entirely Umbral; usually, though, it occupies both sides of the curtain. Grammaw tends to stay in places with residual radioactive taint though, really, any sort of taint will do. Occasionally Grammaw surfaces in a great gout of dirt and rocks and Wyrm-toxin; however, when that happens, it's usually because some Gaian Caern or other is about to bite the dust in a very large way. Normally, the Black Spiral Dancers of the Trinity Hive reach the surface world via Umbral means: either by sidestepping and detouring through the Umbral geography, or by Moonbridges linking to other Wyrm Caerns scattered throughout the world. The Hive's geography is likewise ever-changing as Grammaw's digestive processes occur. Though the Hive's heart is always located - appropriately enough - near the multi-caverned heart of Grammaw, which contains a massive Balefire and pumps not blood but radioactive toxins, the rest of the Hive shifts and changes. The same mucus-coated, undulating passage that led to the reflecting pool last week might lead to the assembly area this week. Moots occur in Grammaw's stomach. Without much pomp or circumstance, a vein is slashed to allow the balefire to escape into the open, and generally depraved, orgiastic celebrations ensue. Amidst the noise, Hive leaders gather and scheme, wander and discuss. Often, someone is sent via Moonbridge to gather a stash of hard liquor and choice drugs. His or her return usually heralds the end of the moot and the beginning of the debauchery proper. The Warder of the Trinity Hive is, of course, the notorious Zhyzhak - probably the most powerful Garou warrior in the world. However, she makes few of the actual decisions in the Hive. She's a doer, not a thinker, and she's proud of that. Strategies and plots are cooked up by the leader of the Hive. The vast majority of Trinity Caern's inhabitants are Black Spiral Dancers and their assorted kinfolk. There is, however, the occasional Nephandus or three, as well as some over-curious Unseelie or Shadow Court fae. Baali have also been known to turn up now and again, though their passage there, without the benefit of the Dreaming or Spirit magick, is obviously more difficult. Gallery Trinity_Hive_map.jpg|Grammaw's Trinity Hive map Trinity_Hive_Caern_2.jpg|The entrance of the Hive Zhyzhak_and_guardians.jpg|Zhyzhak and the Guardians of the caern Trinity_Hive_Caern.jpg|Trinity Hive Caern Rage card References *Caerns: Places of Power, p. 146-154 Category:Black Spiral Dancers Category:Wyrm Category:Caerns